


Baby Wholock

by gaysharks



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pregnancy, teen pregnancy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysharks/pseuds/gaysharks
Summary: London 2031. A young girl is found pregnant and alone on the streets, by none other than the Doctor, and his companions River and Clara. They take her home to discover that she is a relative of John Watson, and a very close friend of consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. It seems that everyone in this family knows of the mysterious Doctor, a time traveler who fell from the stars.AU where Mary is still alive





	Baby Wholock

"Doctor, where are we?" A girl in her twenties stepped out of a blue police box, and onto the paving slabs. She was short, no more than 5' 3", with shoulder length brown hair, big brown eyes, and a kind face.    
"Hm. I don't know. Let me check. Looks like London." The man, known as The Doctor, was tall, almost 6', and young looking, with floppy brown hair and a big chin, underneath which was a red bow tie. He licked his finger then held it above his head.    
"Yep, it's London, but in your future. 2031 to be precise."

"It looks the same."

"I know. Well, that's humans for you. Either they're pioneers of change, or they can't stand it. Where's River?"

"Coming Sweetie!" A call came from inside the TARDIS, followed by the sound of heels tapping on a hard surface. "Wow. Well. You've really outdone yourself this time Doctor. Who needs a parallel universe when you can have 21st century London?"

"Yes, thank you River. You know we can't go to a parallel universe - she doesn't like it." The Doctor lovingly ran his hands over the blue wood of the TARDIS's exterior, then looked up at River. 

"She can do it, you know.  _ You  _ just don't know how to fly her."

"Yes I do!  _ I  _ taught  _ you _ !"

"You leave the brakes on."

"Yeah, well, it makes a cool noise."

"Whatever. Why are we here anyway?"

"Yeah. Doctor, you promised me all of time and space, and what do I get? London."

"I got a message. Read it Clara, and tell me what you think."    
He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small passport, made of black leather. He threw it at Clara, the young girl, who opened it and read what was inside.   
"' _ Doctor. Please help me. I can't do this by myself. Please come back.' _ Who's this from? And how did they get to your psychic paper?"   
"No idea, but I tracked the message to here in London. Whoever this is, they clearly need my help, so that's what they're going to get."

River and Clara both looked at him in disbelief - he'd been refusing to go to London for so long, and had come up with an abundance of reasons as to why they couldn't come here.    
When they eventually realised that he was serious, and he was genuinely taking them to London, they allowed him to lead them away from the TARDIS, and towards the bustling streets of the capital.   
  


As the trio moved further into the centre of London, the sound of traffic around them built up, until it was all they could hear. 

"So Doctor, what are we doing here? You know who that message is from, don’t you?" 

"Huh? Oh, uh, nope, no idea. I just, ya know, felt like a visit, and a cry for help felt like the perfect opportunity." The Doctor turned around and looked at Clara behind him, and smiled sheepishly at her. 

"Sure." She made eye contact with River and grinned at her. They both knew something was up, that much was obvious, but they wanted to find out what.

The Doctor was striding on ahead of his companions, and as he rounded a corner, he heard River shout behind him. 

" _ Doctor _ ! What are you looking for?"

"Spoilers sweetie!" He turned around to blow her a kiss, and as he did so, stepped backwards into someone. 

"Doctor?"

"Oh sorry I was just -  **_Doctor_ ** ?"

He turned to face the person - a young girl, no more than 18, with blonde hair and big blue eyes. The Doctor looked down and noticed to his horror, that the girl was pregnant. 

"Oh. Oh no. I'm late aren't I?"

"Just slightly." The girl replied. 

At this moment, River and Clara caught up with the Doctor, and their faces fell at the sight of the pregnant girl. 

"Doctor..." 

He turned to face River and she glared at him. She was unsure of the situation, but had a few ideas as to what was going on. 

"Well, this is kind of awkward isn't it." The Doctor looked at the women around him, avoiding eye contact, then turned to stare at the ground.

"Doctor, would you care to tell us what's going on? And who this is?"

"Ah, well. This is Rosa. I met her a while back." He motioned towards the young girl, and she waved shyly. 

"Rosa, this is River and Clara. They travel with me."

"Hi, nice to meet you Rosa. Doctor, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The Doctor turned to face River, and she led him away from Clara and Rosa.

"So, you know the Doctor as well?"

"Yeah, we met last year. It was just a one night thing, but here we are."

Rosa shrugged and motioned towards her stomach.

"What the  **_hell_ ** are you playing at?"

Both girls turned towards the sound of River’s voice, and saw that there was a heated argument going on between the Doctor and River.

Clara turned back to Rosa. 

"She'll stop soon. She's always been like this - really protective over him. She loves him though." She looked longingly in their direction, then snapped back to reality when she heard Rosa speak. 

"Wait, so are they, like -"

"What? No no no. I think they were married at some point. But luckily that's all in the past."

"Ah okay."

An awkward silence descended over the two of them, until River and the Doctor came back.

"Well, now that I'm here, what's happening?" The Doctor clapped his hands together, eager to get moving. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do. What happened to “I’ll only be gone a few days!”?"

“I lost track of time…?”

“Yeah, well good luck explaining that to my parents. They pretty much hate you right now.”

“That’s understandable.”

“My uncles aren’t your biggest fans either. Well, one of them is. But Mycroft isn’t. And, uh, now that you’re here, we should probably go see him.”

"Great. Can we get lunch first?"

"Sure - there's a great chippy 5 minutes from here. I can get us a discount."

"Perfect. Let's go. River, Clara, you coming?"

"Yeah in a second. Don't wait for us."

Rosa led the way, with the Doctor close to her side, and River and Clara a few steps behind them.

 

 

 


End file.
